<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You miss them by MxTrashTM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943222">You miss them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM'>MxTrashTM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-Man oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Gen, Gman was a wild child, Plane Crash, gman had friends??, gman more like gay man, tsunami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gman remembers a friend<br/>It's painful</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>G-Man oneshots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. You miss them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You close your eyes.<br/>You can hear the waves, gently crashing onto the shore.<br/>You hear a voice<br/>But<br/>It is not in the room.<br/>It is in your memories.<br/>The sound of their voice brings warmth.<br/>They ask you how you are, they tell you how stupid you are in the same sentence.</p><p>You laugh and lightly punch them in the shoulder.<br/>You inform them that you only got into that stupid state because you've been around them so long.<br/>They laugh.<br/>You smile.<br/>You say you are good, the beach always makes you happy.<br/>You ask them.<br/>They look away from you.</p><p>Soon you will be crying.<br/>Soon you will be angry.<br/>Soon you will feel so many emotions.<br/>That's the curse of having them.</p><p>You will feel this because they are leaving.<br/>You do not want that.<br/>They can choose to stay here.<br/>So why don't they?<br/>Why can't they?<br/>Why do they hate you?</p><p>They hate you.<br/>They left in the morning<br/>After you fought.<br/>You said things you regret.<br/>We all do.<br/>Unfortunately.<br/>You wanted to say you're sorry.<br/>That you didn't mean it.<br/>That you wanted them so desperately back.<br/>But you were happy for them.</p><p>You didn't talk until after the disaster.<br/>When they saw it on the news, they thought-<br/>They were so sorry<br/>But you felt that you should be saying sorry.<br/>You talked a lot after that, you miss them.</p><p> </p><p>You miss them because they never called you after the tsunami.</p><p>You made false memories.<br/>You wanted to feel better.<br/>You feel like you caused their death.<br/>For the plane to crash.<br/>For their body to be trapped at the bottom of the ocean.<br/>Sometimes when you sit in the ocean, you wonder where they are.<br/>You imagine them with you.</p><p>In a funny way they are.<br/>They are now the ocean.<br/>Somethings that never responds when you tell them how sorry you are.<br/>Something you can never hold again.<br/>Something you can never love again.</p><p>You thought of them when the tsunami rolled in.<br/>You imagined them hugging you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You love the ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gman has a life changing experience because of the ocean<br/>Might also have ocean powers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes you write and have no idea where is will end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You always loved the ocean.<br/>The first time you went there, you went by yourself.<br/>You friends took you.<br/>It was summer vacation and they wanted to have a blast.<br/>They forced you to go.<br/>You didn't mind.<br/>You loved being around them.<br/>You loved having fun.</p><p>It was dark by the time you got there.<br/>Everyone turned in for the sake of energy tommorow.<br/>Except you.<br/>You were lurned by the stars, they were so bright.<br/>You were lured by the sea, it sounded so beautiful.<br/>So you left, so see why people loved these things.</p><p>The ocean was calm.<br/>The ocean was beautiful.<br/>You saw the stars reflect and almost cried, they looked like they fell and were trapped in the watery depths.<br/>The moon lazily floated on the waves, making the light shine along them.</p><p>You were transfixed, you fell inlove with the ocean right there.<br/>You can still remember everything of that moment.<br/>The smell of seaweed and salt.<br/>The taste of the sea salt, a flavor you craved from then on.<br/>The beauty of the moon, the stars the ocean.</p><p>The feel of the ocean breeze, you did not need a hug from someone anymore.<br/>The ocean hugged you instead.<br/>It was always calm around you.<br/>It cared for you.</p><p> </p><p>You had a great time with your friends<br/>You partied day and night.<br/>You destroyed things<br/>Drunk things<br/>Set fire to things</p><p>It was wild and fun.<br/>But the ocean?<br/>The ocean always stayed calm<br/>It was odd<br/>Your surfer friend wasn't too happy.</p><p>But then there was something more odd.</p><p>When you stayed back, sick as a dog.<br/>The ocean was no longer calm, it raged<br/>Your friend had the time of his life.</p><p>You wondered why the ocean loved you.<br/>You wonder why it angers when you are away.<br/>But you are happy that it feels that way.<br/>Because you will never leave.<br/>The ocean is what made you feel free <br/>With it's vastness.<br/>With you partying alongside it.<br/>With you being happy.</p><p>You vowed to never leave to ocean.<br/>When you could<br/>You bough a house there<br/>You felt overjoyed.<br/>You were free.</p><p>You were always free with the ocean</p><p>The ocean you loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Salmon Sushi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Have you read that comic "I just keep on drawing horses"?<br/>This lowkey but gay and with sushi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a summer morning.<br/>They arrived an hour before.<br/>You didn't mind.<br/>You were just happy they were there.</p><p>You spent the rest of the morning just talking.<br/>It had been so long.<br/>You had so much to talk about.<br/>It was nice.<br/>It was happy.<br/>It was everything you've ever wanted.</p><p>You spent the afternoon in the water.<br/>You both loved the ocean.<br/>You reckon that's why you get along so well.<br/>You were both at home in the waves.<br/>You were both at home<br/>You were both at home with each other.<br/>And, that all either of you ever wanted.</p><p>You spent the night together.<br/>You watched the waves.<br/>You saw the moon shine.<br/>It shined for the both of you.<br/>But you weren't focused on the waves.<br/>You were focused on dinner.</p><p> </p><p>You had never made sushi before.<br/>Only bought it.<br/>They gave you shit about it.</p><p>After all, one of you had the ambition to become a chef?<br/>They teased you relentlessly but decided to be nice and teach you how.<br/>The rice stuck to your hands, your not quite sure how you managed to fling it onto the roof.</p><p>It left a stain, barely visable but there</p><p>It was weird.<br/>You had cooked many dishes before.<br/>But this was different.</p><p>Maybe it was because they were there.<br/>No.<br/>That couldn't be it.</p><p>Could it?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You stared out towards the ocean.<br/>They wondered if something was wrong.<br/>You said everything was fine.</p><p>The rest of the weekend was a blur.<br/>You were paying attention.<br/>You were just thinking of sushi.<br/>You wonder if they still did.<br/>After they left.<br/>Did they think of sushi the same way?</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes the smallest of moments can be thought about for decades.</p><p>Sushi is your favorite dish.<br/>Salmon especially.<br/>They've always liked salmon.</p><p>You tried making it again.<br/>It felt normal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bro what if we touched hands while rolling sushi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Yes, I want to be a chef for totally normal reasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>G-Man didn't always want his current career<br/>But he had no choice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You never had an interest in cooking before.<br/>But<br/>They asked you one day if you wanted to help out with cooking<br/>You agreed.<br/>You always agree to everything with them.<br/>You wonder if they understood.<br/>But you also feared that they understood.</p><p>You don't remember what you cooked.<br/>All you focused on was their hands.<br/>They guided you through the steps.<br/>You listened but could not hear.<br/>You just experienced.<br/>It was great<br/>It was messy<br/>It was happiness.</p><p>There is one thing you remembered<br/>The apron they gave you.<br/>They joked that you definitely needed it<br/>You laughed<br/>But your breath caught in your throat when they handed it to you<br/>Your fingers touched.<br/>You would remember that moment forever<br/>Even if they didn't.</p><p>You cooked together over those years as friends.<br/>You always used the same apron.<br/>They forced you to.<br/>You were fine with that.<br/>You loved that apron<br/>You still love it</p><p>It's all you have left.</p><p>You will cry into in the future.<br/>But not because of them.<br/>Because of your father.</p><p>You wanted to become a chef with them.<br/>You found it so much fun<br/>Especially with them.<br/>How could you even be separated?</p><p>The apprenticeship came in the fall<br/>The breeze chilled you to the bone<br/>But<br/>The prospect of not getting the apprenticeship made you shiver more.</p><p>You got in.</p><p>They hugged you so tightly you swore a rib broke.<br/>You thought you would confess your love right there and then.<br/>But you were too afraid.<br/>You didn't realize it.<br/>But that was your only opportunity.<br/>You regret it still.</p><p>Later they gave you a gift.<br/>It was to be opened on your first day.<br/>You were so happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your happiness wouldn't last for long.<br/>Your father disapproved.<br/>It would not help your future.<br/>You went aloud to go.<br/>You had to major in some science.</p><p>You couldn't bring yourself to tell them.<br/>You opened the gift that night, after all there was no point of waiting anymore.</p><p>It was the apron</p><p>Days since the kitchen was on fire:<br/>The 30 had been crossed out, replaced with a zero.</p><p>You cried into that apron.</p><p>You never told them.<br/>You just said it feel through at the last second.<br/>You said that it was fine.<br/>You told them that you lost the gift.<br/>In reality, you didn't want to let go of it.<br/>They were fine with the loss<br/>They said it didn't matter anyway.</p><p>You were both lying.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gay man deserves to cry :))<br/>Be a better father.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did my muse compel me to write this or was it my own yearing?<br/>I have no idea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>